herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ernie Cooper
Ernest "Ernie" Cooper is the tritagonist in K.C. Undercover. He is Craig and Kira Cooper's son, K.C.'s younger brother and Judy's older brother. Summary He is mostly labeled as an outsider and a geek. He is also rather unlucky when it comes to romance, having only dated one girl before (Jolie). He is the computer genius in the Cooper family. Abilities Computer Hacking Ernie is a very skilled computer hacker and at hacking firewalls. He was able to hack into the close circuit camera system, hack into GPS systems and can get details about anyone. Engineering Ernie is quite skilled at engineering, he was able to fix Judy when she was being controlled by a virus and helped Judy get her memory back in the Season 2 opener. Strength Ernie has some strength, he was able to lift Marisa and ran away when they were attacked with a laser gun from Ursula. Luck Ernie is an extremely lucky guy as he single handedly defeated a criminal on his own and stopped the coma of the president thanks to his luck and unintentionally ruining the head of the other side's shot. Chemistry Ernie is very good with chemistry as he was able to synthesize a truth serum & love serum that were very effective. Fighting Skills He seems to be very skilled in combat when it comes to using items. This is demonstrated in "Stakeout Takeout", when he hit Garret with the door, "Down in the Dumps", when he flipped K.C by pulling the mat from under her, and "Web of Lies", when he threw stuffed animals to make the criminal fall, and proceeded to smash a pinata on his head and hit him with a stick. In "Revenge of the Van people", Ernie has shown he is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant during his fight against Brady. Physical Appearence Ernie typically wears a casual shirt with denim jeans; he is not known for any sense of style nor fashion. He has silver circular glasses and crooked teeth. Trivia *Ernie has appeared in every episode except "Operation: Other Side Part 1" and "Operation: Other Side Part 2". *He suddenly knew his parents and K.C. were spies in the first episode, but he got his memory erased by his parents. *He is very bad at making catchphrases ("Give Me A “K”! Give Me A “C”!"). *He single-handedly took out a dangerous criminal named Alexander Garrett. ("Stakeout Takeout"). *Craig mentions that Ernie is 14 years old in Stakeout Takeout. *Ernie is the youngest of the family (excluding Judy). Quotes *"The biscuits are burning!!!! The biscuits are burning!!!!" *"Time to bake the biscuits!!!!" *"I'm shot, man down, man down!!!!!!" *"I wish I was treated like I was in the family!" *"What... is going on?!" *"That's Right That Just Happend Dude Had It Coming Eating Carrot Chips Right out of the Toppings Bar Same on Him!" Gallery Kc-undercover-dec-30-20153 0310.jpg WebANXkcundercoverS3.jpg Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Secret Agents Category:Genius Category:Fighter Category:Pessimists Category:Insecure Category:Loyal Category:Scapegoat Category:Siblings Category:Rivals Category:Envious Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Unwanted Category:Doctors and Scientists